The life that binds
by Reba87
Summary: Just a story about Caroline and Kate's lives and also those around them. Please review, as I am currently in two minds about this story and in need of some feedback (I will be putting the story into chapters in the next couple of days)


Caroline sits at her desk and looks at the picture on her desk. There she is the true love of her life and the newest love in her life. Her wife and their daughter; Kate and the baby girl who looks just like her mother. Caroline picks up the photo and smiles, wishing that she was not at work, but instead at home cuddled up to her wife and baby girl.

Caroline's thoughts are then interrupted by the phone. It was her secretary, "The Gregson parents are here to see you Caroline" "Right, send them in" she sighs and stands up straitening her skirt and heads to the door, catching her reflection in the mirror that is behind her door. 'One last look, smile Caroline and open the door' she thinks. "Mr and Mrs Gregson, welcome, I'm Dr Elliot the headmaster, its wonderful to meet you both. A total and utter lie, in fact Caroline hated these meetings. "So I understand that we are in contention for your son, David, to attend as of the start of the new school year, am I correct in that information?" the parents nod. Caroline reads through the notes and thinks about how much she really hates these meetings. She reads about David from the notes she took when she met with him a couple of weeks ago, and in the background his mother is still bragging about him. He was a spoilt little brat who thinks the world revolves around him.

"Dr Elliot, may I ask, where did you attend college? And do you think this school would be the right pathway for him?" Caroline looks at the parents and does she dare tell them the truth. No. "I attended Oxford, and my son currently attends Oxford, and I cannot tell you what is right for your son (the self-entitled bastard; she thinks) because it is up to the two of you and David where he is to attend college" Caroline smiles at the two. There was a knock on the door, Caroline leaps to her feet and goes to open the door, she turns to the Gregson's and says, "Excuse me please", she opens the door and there is Celia, her mother.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Caroline spots Lawrence behind her mother, and starts to worry. "Mum, Mum! Please tell me that Kate is ok, and if not Kate, the baby" Her eyes dart back and forwards from Celia to Lawrence, her secretary stands " I'll see to the Gregson's, it seems like the three of you need to talk" she excuses her self into Caroline's office. Celia walks closer to Caroline, and at this point the fear has set into Caroline. "William is he ok?" Celia nods "as far as I know dear" "Where is Alan?" "Out in the car dear" "Then tell me what the hell is going on, you still haven't said whether Kate and the baby is fine!" Celia looks at her daughter and then at Lawrence "It's our Gillian, she's had an accident" Caroline breathes a huge sigh of relief.

"Bloody hell Mum, you had me really worried then" Celia looks at Caroline, shocked at what had just came out of her daughters mouth. "Gillian is your sister, Caroline" Caroline rolls her eyes and gives Lawrence a look "right, Mum, Gran, I'll go back to my classes" and then Caroline looks back at her mother "Right, firstly mum, Gillian is my step sister, secondly, I was in the middle of a meeting with some parents who are considering sending their son to this school, my school, can you imagine what they could be thinking right now?!" "Well, umm, you want me to leave then? No knowing about anything about what has happened to Gillian?" Caroline rolls her eyes "fine, mum, tell me quickly about Gillian, but then you need to go so that I can return to my meeting"

"I am so sorry Mr & Mrs Gregson, my step sister was in a minor accident earlier, and my mother felt that I needed to know about it right away" Caroline could not apologise more. The Gregson's looked at Caroline, "its fine Dr Elliot"

"Kate, KATE!, Lawrence, since when does your school bag go there" "Caroline?" Caroline follows the voice and walks into the kitchen. "Hello beautiful" Caroline walks up behind Kate and kisses her neck. "Caroline, how was your day darling?" "Umm, okay, better now that I am home with my beautiful wife" Kate turns around in Caroline's arms and looks directly into her lover's eyes. "Kate has mum said anything to you about Gillian?" "Yeah, she has sweetie, Gillian slipped on some oil and landed the wrong way and therefore breaking her leg" Kate smiles at Caroline "She's fine, Celia rang me about half an hour ago, telling me to let you know that Gillian has a cast on her leg and is now resting at home, Robbie & Raff have moved a bed down in the lounge for Gillian to sleep on so she doesn't have to try and climb the stairs every night"

Caroline kisses Kate "eww, Mum! Kate! Seriously! And in front of the baby too" Caroline and Kate turn to Lawrence and they notice the cheeky grin on the boy, they both know that he is kidding, Lawrence happen to inherit his mother's sarcastic humour, Kate loves that about both Caroline and Lawrence. "Listen Lawrence, Aunt Gillian had a small accident at home, she's fine but Gran and Alan will be staying the night in Halifax for the night" "Ok, fine, I'm glad Gillian is ok" and he walks out of the kitchen.

Caroline picks the baby up out of her swing and cuddles her whispering so that Kate couldn't hear "I hope you have been a perfect angel for mummy today, you know how beautiful she is today" Kate hears the last part and smiles, she walked over to her girls and puts her arm around Caroline, snuggling close to her. "She has been perfect today" and the two start swaying together, not to any music, but just swaying.

A noise comes over the baby monitor. A cry. Caroline rolls over and sees that Kate is about to get up to go to the baby "No, darling, I'll go and check on her, you sleep" Kate laughs "But Caroline you're the one that needs to get up to go to work tomorrow, not me" "oh but I love cuddling my girl and I just really want to do it" as they we talking the cry was getting louder "Right I'm going before she wakes Lawrence up and we would then have a very grumpy teenage boy on our hands" and as she said that Caroline pulled back the covers, leans over Kate and kisses her. "You know Caroline I saw down your top and I love what I saw" Kate said with a cheeky smile.

"Mum?" Yes Lawrence?" "What is going on after school today?" Caroline takes off her glasses and looks at her son "Well, you have rugby training, meanwhile Kate and I have to take young madam over there to have her check-up, and then Kate and I will pick you up once we are done. It's all up there on the board," Caroline says, pointing at a blackboard she had put in the kitchen not long after the baby was born. There it was, the names down one side and across the top where the days of the week were. Caroline marvels at Kate's handiwork, redoing the lists every Sunday night. Caroline, Kate, William (who had to be included according to Caroline), Lawrence, the baby and of course Alan & Celia. Both Caroline and Kate are sticklers to schedules and timetables, and they both are very organised.

"Caroline, have you looked at the time?" "Shoot, right, Lawrence, bag and lets go" Caroline walks over to Kate who is feeding the baby on the couch, leans down and kisses Kate on the lips and whispers "love you" "love you too" Caroline then kisses baby on her cheek "love you too little one, be good for mummy" as she goes back up she gives Kate another kiss "mum, come on" "yes I'm coming" Caroline takes one last glance at her girls as she sweeps out of the door.

"Hello there Caroline, do you want a cup of tea?" "Why not Beverley, I would love one" "Right, I'll get onto that, but firstly there are some phone messages here for you to get on to, starting with Gavin, you go make a start on the calls and I'll get you a cup of tea" Caroline smiles as she walks into her office. "Gavin, hi, how are you this morning" "Fine Caroline, thank you for calling back so soon" as Gavin kept talking Caroline just kept looking at that photo of her two girls.

"Oh my little angel, I am so in love with you right now" Kate was cradling the baby in her lap, talking to her daughter. She looks at her daughter, and starts to think how it is possible to love somebody so much. She looks into the baby's eyes, wishing that she could stay that tiny forever; Kate knows that is not possible. Caroline has already said that the baby years go quite quickly. Caroline always said that both William and Lawrence grew up quickly. She wants Kate to enjoy every second of it. Kate wants to enjoy every second of it, but is also itching to return to work. She looks back down at the baby and gives her a smile; she puts her down on the play mat and pulls out her phone. 'I'll take a few pictures and send them off to Caroline, she'll love that' Kate thinks.

Caroline's phone buzzes, she looks down at it, messages from Kate. She smiles, and it itching to open it but is in a meeting with the heads of each grade about the end of the school year. Personally Caroline can't wait for the summer break, although she wouldn't get much of a break, it would be enough to have a couple of lazy days with her wife and daughter. The bell rings for lunch, "Right, I'll call it time for this meeting, thank you all for coming and hopefully we can get more organised for the next couple of weeks" Caroline stands, gathering her belongings and heads back to her office.

"Lawrence, Oh, hello Angus" "Hello Dr Elliot" "Mum" "How is your day so far?" "Yeah good mum, we are going to be studying To kill a mockingbird in English, we're just heading to the library to get our copies" "no need, we somehow have a couple of copies of it at home, you'll have to ask Kate, but I'm sure she won't mind if you both borrow them" Lawrence smiles "awesome Mum, that way if I lose it, I won't get in trouble with the library" Caroline smiles, she loves her boy. As she walks away she remembers the messages that Kate sent to her

Hi darling I though you'll love to see some photos of our little girl. K. xxx

Caroline opens each picture and looks at them, they make her heart ache for cuddles with the baby, she has no idea why she is so smitten with this little baby, she never felt this way when the boys were born; Caroline's phone then goes off again, Kate, another photo. It's Kate and the baby lying on the floor together. Caroline's heart aches again, and she feels the butterflies in her tummy, she loves this feeling. Caroline sets the picture as her phone background and puts her phone down to have her lunch.

"Kate, dear" "Celia, hi, I'll be down in a minute, I'm just putting madam down for a sleep" Kate comes down stairs and sees Alan and Celia in the hallway. Celia kisses Kate on the cheek. "How is the little one?" Kate smiles, "She's been perfect all day, what are those?" Kate said point to two rubbish bags. "Oh, Ellie asked if we could give them to you, it seems young Calamity has grown out of a lot of clothes and the only other baby that we all know it young madam upstairs" Kate smiles "Well I must remember to thank them the next time that we see them, it is very much appreciated" "Shall I take them upstairs?" Alan asked. "Thanks, but since I've just put her down to sleep, can we leave it for a little while, anyway how is Gillian?" "Gillian, oh, she's fine, still in a little bit of pain but she'll be fine"

Kate hears the front door open "Kate, I'm home" "Living room, Caroline" Caroline turns the corner into the living room, where she sees Kate sitting on the lounge, reading a book. "What are you reading Kate?" Kate shows Caroline the book, as she puts it on the coffee table. "Oh, I've heard that is a good book, some of the staff talked about it today in the staffroom" Kate looks at the wife with a surprised expression "You, Caroline Elizabeth Dawson were in the staffroom today? I don't believe it!" Caroline laughs and kisses Kate "I'll explain in the car, shall I go and fetch young madam or do you want to?"

"I was in the staffroom because there has been a bit of bitching going on between a couple of the staff, one of which happens to be your replacement, and I was there at morning tea time, A, to listen in and B, I didn't want to seem that I am above all of the other staff members, although I am" Kate places her hand on Caroline's thigh, "So in other words you were just doing your job then?" Kate said laughing.

"I can't believe how perfect she is" Caroline says while holding a much needed glass of wine in her hand "She's just striving ahead, maybe, just maybe she will turn out just as smart as her mummy" Kate looks at her wife, "You're just funny aren't you, my Caroline" "I've been meaning to ask, why are there two full bin bags in the hallway?" Oh, yeah, I forgot about those, Celia and Alan brought them back from Halifax with them, apparently Calamity has grown out of them and Ellie and Raff thought that our little madam could use them" "Well that is nice of them, we'll have to sort them out later and send little Calamity a new outfit or something" Kate laughs, "If we send Calamity a new outfit, it could be likely that we'll end up with it"

It was a perfect summers day so Caroline decided to have a picnic outside in the backyard, "Caroline is ok if I sit madam down here and you watch her for a bit" Caroline replies "Sure, you don't need to ask, geez, John just use to put the boys down and never said a thing, I didn't even know they were there at times until they made a noise" Kate puts the baby on the rug and stands, she looks at Caroline, looking directly into those perfect blue eyes of hers. "I'm going to kiss you now" and with that Kate passionately kisses Caroline. Kate then whispers into Caroline's ear "Sit down, play with madam, I am going to change into something else and get the food, you relax" Caroline picks up the baby and cradles her in her lap so that she is looking at the baby, meanwhile watching her wife walk away, and in a split second she lets out a wolf whistle. Kate turns her head, gives Caroline a smile and walks inside.

"Your mummy is the most beautiful person in the world, little one, and you know what, I love her with all of my heart, I promise you, I'll never stop loving her, no matter what" Caroline kisses the tiny hands of the baby, and then looks at her. Those tiny brown eyes, the button nose, those lips, how can somebody so small steal her heart? Yes Caroline loved the baby stage with the boys, but this is different, it feels different. Maybe its because she is older and has realised how short life is, or it could be because it's a girl and not a boy, so a whole new experience for Caroline. As Caroline looks at her little girl she hears "god you look beautiful doing that" Caroline looks up and there is Kate, in a flowing white cotton dress. 'Shit" Caroline thinks, "You look stunning Kate" "This is the dress, the dress that I would of worn on our wedding day, if I was not pregnant at the time"

Kate sits down next to the baby, leans over her to Caroline and kisses her. Caroline is speechless, she is taken aback from the beauty that is her wife. HER WIFE! She cannot believe that woman is hers forever. "Caroline, are you ok, or are you having a stoke?" "Kate, wow, just wow" "Caroline you are sounding like a teenage boy who has found those umm, websites" Caroline smiles "You just look so damn sexy!" "Yoo-hoo, Caroline dear, Kate" "Crap its mum" the couple look at each other, Caroline helps Kate off the ground. "Caroline, dear, why are you outside? And why is the baby on the ground?" "Mum, seriously, we are just enjoying a sunny day outside, spending the day together, although I wished the boys could join us too, but with William on holiday with Roxy's family and Lawrence visiting well, I'm sure you know where Lawrence is" Alan piped in "He is fine, enjoying the time with our Raff and Gillian" "I'm glad he is having fun" Caroline replies with a heavy heart, she misses his cheeky grin but she knows that the holiday in Halifax is good for him, Kate and Caroline decided it would be good for him to gain some independence and learn to live without his mother around to get him out of trouble.

Caroline picks up the baby, Kate stands behind Caroline "Caroline, don't laugh but I kind of have nothing on under the dress" Caroline turns to her wife, shocked and trying so hard to contain herself. Caroline closes her eyes for a second, not only picturing her wife and what is under that dress, but she can also feel the start of a headache coming. "I – I though Alan and yourself would be gone for the day" Caroline stuttered, still having the image in her head of her wife trying very hard to keep her composure. "Sorry dear, Alan isn't feeling well, he needs to rest" Caroline's heart sinks. There go her plans for a romantic quiet day with her wife. Kate whispers into Caroline's ear "Why don't I go up to our room and feed madam, put her in our room, and then you can come and join me" Caroline turns back to her wife, hands over the baby, touches Kate's cheek and nods.

"Where is Kate taking the baby? I wanted cuddles with my granddaughter" Celia questions. "Mum madam is due for a feed and a sleep, you can have cuddles later, how about you take Alan inside and I'll clean up out here and then go and see to my girls" Celia rolls her eyes. Caroline knows why, its because she gets all the cuddles that she wants with the baby, and Celia is upset that she doesn't always have a chance for cuddles.

"Caroline" Kate calls from the window, still wearing that dress, "Yeah Kate" "Phone, its Lawrence, he wants to talk to you" Kate then tosses the house phone out of the window towards Caroline, who manages to catch it even though the sun was in her eyes. "Lawrence, buddy, hello" "Hey-ya mum, guess what I got to do today?" he exclaimed "Oh, I don't know? Tell me" "I, I don't know if you'll completely approve but Robbie was with me the whole time, I drove the Land Cruiser" Caroline looks up to the sky, noticing that Kate is still at the window, she manages a small smile, "Well thank god that it was Robbie teaching you and not Raff" trying to make the good of a bad situation, this is not what she had in her mind when she sent Lawrence to stay with Gillian, "Does Gillian know what you just did?" "Yeah mum, she was cool with it, Raff was going to teach me, but Robbie jumped in and said that if I were going to do something that stupid, that he was going to be the one I did it with" Well at least Robbie was smart enough to not let Raff teach Lawrence. "Mum, Raff and I are going out to a party tonight, Robbie has said that the police already knows about it and that if any trouble start up, we are to call him" Oh, god, this just gets worse for Caroline. "Right, well then, I want you to be very careful tonight, I am going to let you go right now because if I hear any more I think I'll have a melt down" Lawrence chuckles, "I love you mum, I also miss you heaps, give Kate and the baby a kiss for me" "I love and miss you too buddy, Kate sends her regards, buh-bye"

Caroline ascends the stairs towards the bedroom, wishing, hoping that her Kate is still in that dress. She turns the doorknob, already feeling the anticipation, she can feel that she is already a bit wet, she hopes to god the baby is asleep in her room. Caroline peeks into the bedroom, and lying there on her side of the bed is Kate. Kate who is still wearing the dress; her Kate, her beautiful Kate. Caroline walks over to her wife and sits down on the bed, Kate pats the other side of the bed, inviting Caroline to join her. Caroline walks over to her side of the bed, collapsed down beside Kate and puts her head on Kate's shoulder. "I so want to make love to you, but I am just so tired, how the hell is that possible?" Kate kisses Caroline on the top of her head, stroking her hair, "God knows, what did Lawrence talk about?" Caroline shakes her head "No, please no"

Kate places her hand on the small of Caroline's back, lifting the shirt to touch bare skin and starts rubbing her in the small of her back. Kate is determined to get just what she wants, and she is letting Caroline know by her physical movements. Caroline loves the sweet caresses of Kate's hand on her lower back, it sends a shiver down her spine. Caroline shifts to look at Kate, 'What the hell' She thinks and sits back to take in the full view of Kate in that dress, Kate stands, undoes the dress and it drops to the floor. Caroline just stares. "bloody hell" she mutters under her breath, Kate lies down next to Caroline, reaching over and starts undoing her shirt. Caroline fixated on her wife clicks on what she is meant to be doing, stands and quickly removes her clothing, and climbs onto the bed.

Kate climbs onto Caroline, where she starts by kissing Caroline on the lips, then moves onto the neck, slowly and softly kissing Caroline's skin, Kate moves onto kissing Caroline's breasts, sucking firstly on the left nipple, moving across to the right nipple, Caroline meanwhile can contain her self, Kate starts kissing down Caroline's tummy, while playing with the left breast as she moves on. As Kate reaches Caroline's vagina, she looks at her wife, placing her hand on Caroline's tummy and she goes down and starts licking Caroline's clitoris. Caroline feels a wave of energy over her, she is enjoying this, to her this just feels amazing, Kate keeps licking, Caroline starts moaning, Kate kept going until she knew that her wife had climaxed, and she started kissing her way back up to Caroline's face. The two lock in a passionate embrace, Caroline starts to return the favour, but used her fingers, she pushes her hand down between Kate's legs, forcing them apart, she finds Kate clitoris and starts to play with it. She starts by rubbing it slowly and gently, on the occasion also pinching at it, she then notices how much Kate is enjoying it, she rubs a bit more, but a little faster, knowing that Kate is already wet, Caroline can see that Kate is enjoying it. Kate whispers "faster" Caroline decides to go down on her wife, if she wants faster, she'll get just that.


End file.
